When I'm alone Part 6 Please Review
by megan3
Summary: The results of an accident. Scott and Shelby finally get good news. Daisy and Ezra have a romantic dinner.


Hey, I appreaciate all the comments. Thanks they really give me a since of direction. I'll just shut-up now and let you read, before I give it all away.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Quote of the episode: To love is to fully open yourself up and your heart. Love's the biggest risk and the most worth while one.  
Previously: Peter and Sophie decide to adopt. Daisy and ezra are becoming close. Juliette and Auggie set a date. Scott wakes-up and talks to Shelby. Maxi gets a boyfriend in Matt Larson. There was a car accident.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Scene of the wreck.  
Police: Roger, I think there were 3 cars in the accident. I heard on the radio it needs an ambulance.  
Roger: Be there in a jiffy.  
Policemen: Thanks Rog.  
Roger:I'm headed out over and out.  
Policemen: Over and out.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Hospital  
Shelby wakes up with a start. Scott wakes up with her.  
Scott: Shelby, you sure know how to wake me up don't ya. sarcastic  
Shelby: Sorry, I didn't mean to.  
Scott: It's okay what's wrong?  
Shelby: I had a nightmare.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Hotel  
Ezra had made Daisy go back to her room for awhile while he did something special.   
Ezra: There I'm done.  
Ezra goes and gets daisy and pulls into the hotel room.  
Daisy sees the surprise and pulls ezra into a kiss.  
Ezra: So, you like it.  
Daisy: I love it and..... you.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Hotel  
Peter: I found the kind of kids I want.  
Sophie: Well?  
Peter: drumroll please......... Portuegese.  
Sophie:Ok.  
Peter: I found a website and came-up with a boy and a girl.  
Sophie: Yes!!!!  
Peter: They're 5 and 3, and they're names are Anna and Loiuse.  
Sophie: When can we get them?  
Peter: As soon as possible.  
Sophie: How?  
Peter: The orphanage is running out of money and need adoptive parents fast. I've got the Horizon lawyer working on it.  
Sophie: I love you and I'm sorry I couldn't supply you with little Peters and Sophies.   
Peter: Soph, it's for the best we're going to raise 2 children that need us and that are going to want us. I love you.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Music:  
And it goes deep inside of you.  
I lost myself and I found myself  
deep inside of you.  
And it all flows   
Deep inside of  
you.  
If I go crazy then wil you still cal superman  
If I'm alive   
and well will you be there ah holdin' my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might crpyt tonight.  
You're a god  
and I am not  
I thought I'd just let you know  
that you're a god   
and ohh I am not.  
They beam things   
into your head   
the ghosts of your   
pleasure and content  
when we were liers the world was like a secret   
*************************************************************************************************  
Hotel  
Phone rings.  
Peter: Yea,   
Lawyer: I got them.  
Peter: How much?  
Lawyer: $22,000  
Peter: Not too bad.  
Lawyer: The exchange is good.  
Peter: I take it it's to our benefit.  
Lawyer: &22,000 to us is about $100,000 to them.  
Peter: Ok. When do we pick them up?  
Lawyer: Next week.  
Peter: Good.  
Lawyer: The kids won't know till tomorrow, but here's the # 1-888-666-3452  
Peter: Why isn't it long.  
Lawyer: The kids leave tomorrow for New York. This way you won't have to leave the country.  
Peter: Thanks.  
Sophie: Well?  
Peter: We pick them up next Tuesday in New York.  
Sophie and Peter pull into a hug and then into a passionate kiss.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Hospital  
Shelby Looks out the window.  
Shelby: Hey, it's raining.  
Scott: I love the sound.  
Shelby: I hate the memory of me being lost.  
Scott: Yea, but the good part of it was that I found out that I really cared about you regardless of the past.  
Shelby: I wanna dance with you.  
Scott: Wanna try to get me up.  
Shelby pulls the bed down and pulls Scott up the a standing position.  
Scott: Woa, I can move.   
Shelby laughs.  
Shelby pulls him into her arms.  
They dance to the music.  
I need you   
like water  
like breath   
like rain  
I need you.........  
Scott: This is nice. I love having you in my arms. I can't wait to call you Mrs. Scott Barringer.  
Shelby: I can't wait to be called Mrs. Barringer.  
Scott: Shel?  
Shelby: Yea?  
Scott: Do you want kids?  
Shelby gulped.  
Shelby: Scott, maybe one day,but I just want to be with you for awhile and I don't think I would be good at it. When all the other kids were thinking of getting married and having kids I was running away or being molested. I don't want to have to think about that with a kid.  
Scott: I'll do whatever, but I want to see a little girl just like you grow up and get married to the lucky man and watch her be happy and that would be my dream.  
Shelby: Scott, I love you and would love to give you that, but I don't want it yet, maybe in 2-3 years.  
Scott: I can wait for you, or we can be parents of ourselves.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Matt Larson's home  
Matt: So, where did you grow-up?  
Maxi: Ranstetenburg, Utah, then we moved to L.A.  
Matt: How much older is your sister?  
Maxi: 4 years. Who was your first girlfriend?  
Matt: A girl named Kelsey Anne Stevens.  
Maxi: Did you love her?  
Matt: No, just like.  
Maxi: Ohh.  
Matt: Do you wanna listen to a cd?  
Maxi: Sure if I can cook desert and you'll cook it with me?  
Matt: Love to.  
Maxi and Matt walk into the kitchen and Matt puts a cd in the stereo.  
Song:  
I was afraid to love you,  
but now that I'm all alone  
I wanna need you.  
I was afriad of this feeling   
I was afraid or the healing  
I've the fear sooo long   
and I didn't know how to change.  
Please help help me now.   
Please come back and   
staaayyyy  
Please staaayyy.  
I wanna need   
I wanna love.  
So just come back and staaay with me.  
Maxi and Matt were making brownies. Matt put the mix on his finger and stroked Maxi's nose leaving a trail of chocolate.  
Please stay with me.  
I wanna need you.  
I wanna love you.  
I was afraid of this feeling that you give me.  
Maxi gets him back by throwing a wet dish towel at him. Matt got some flour and started throwing it at her. Maxi ran back iton the bedroom and got a pilow and retored to hitting him with it. Matt got one of his own and they were soon fighting a war, before Maxi could hit him agian he pulled her in for a gentle kiss.  
I wanna need you in my arms.  
Please come back into my heart.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Hotel  
Daisy and Ezra are having a candel light dinner and piano music is playing. It's the melody of "I Shall Believe".  
Daisy: I can't believe you did this for me.  
Ezra: Hey, I love you.  
Daisy: I love you too.  
Ezra: I thought we needed some time alone without worrying.  
Daisy: Sounds good to me.  
Ezra: Dais, will you sing for me?  
Daisy: Ok only for you.   
Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me   
even if it's a lie say it will be alright and I shall believe  
broken in two and I know you're on to me.  
That I only come home when I'm soo all alone and i shall believe  
That not everything is gonna be the way ya think it oughta be  
seems like everytime I try to make it right it all comes down on me   
please say honestly you won't give up on me   
and i shall believe  
open the door and show me your face tonight  
I know it's true no one heals me like you   
and you hold the key.  
Never agian will I turn away from you  
I'm soo happy tonight that your love is alright and do believe.  
ezra: Daisy, I love you so much.  
Daisy: I love you.  
Daisy and Ezra pull eachother into a coforting hug that only the two can give eachotherin thier time of need. It's become automatic over the years and afterwards there's hope that tomorrow will be better than today.  
Phone rings as the tow are about to combine thier dreams and feelings into one.  
daisy: Hello?  
Juliette: Daisy. Auggie and I were in a car accident and the little boy that was in the back seat in the car that we hit isn't waking-up. Auggie and I are fine.   
Daisy: I'll be there.  
Juliette: We tryed calling Sophie and Peter, but thier line was busy and I didn't want to bother Shelby. Maxi I can't seem to find and Kat is out with Hank.  
Ezra: What happened?  
Juliette hears Ezra.  
Juliette: Did I interupt something?  
Daisy: No it's fine.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Hospital  
Auggie: I can't believe I did this! I rammed into a kid a 5 year old little boy.  
Jules: It's not your fault. I know it's horrible, but you didn't do this.  
Auggie: I wish I could fix him and kiss it and make it all better.  
Juliette starts to cry.  
Jules: if I hadn't suggested that we come here then he would be fine.  
Auggie: Jules you didn't do this got it?  
Jules: I hate this!  
Auggie: Jules he'll be fine!  
Jules; What makes me think I have the right to raise children if i did this.  
Auggie grabs Juliette and pulls her into his arms.  
Auggie: Jules you didn't do this I promise. It's nonone's fault, especially not yours. You couldn't have know.  
Juliette crys herself to sleep in Auggie's arms.  
Daisy and Ezra run up to the dioriented couple.  
Daisy; What happened?  
Auggie explained the wreck and a young woman came up to them.  
woman: I'm sorry this is my fault I wasn't looking,because I was trying to get Tommy to bequiet and I only turned my head for one second.  
Auggie: Tjis isn't your fault and I'm sure he'll be fine.  
Woman: I'm Susan and my son is Tommy.  
Auggie: I'm so sorry Susan.  
Susan: Can you just stay with me and wait, please?  
Auugie: Sure.  
Juliette: I'm so sorry and I feel horrible that this would happen to an innocent child.  
Susan: No, it's not your fault.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Hotel  
Sophie: I can't wait to pick-up our babies.  
Peter: Me ethier.  
Sophie: Can we pick them up sooner?  
Peter: I don't know ,Soph, maybe it might be good to wait that way we can get adjusted to the idea and they can too.  
Sophie: We're going to be parents Peter that's my dream!! There's no adjusting to that.  
Peter: I'll see what I can do.  
Phone rings. Peter picks up the phone.  
Peter: Yea?  
Jules: Peter, it's Jules. I need you and sophie now.  
Peter: What happened?  
Jules: Auggie and I were in a wreck and the little boy in the car is in critical condition.  
Peter: We're on our way. Please don't tell Scott and Shelb right now. Where's Maxi?  
Jules: At Matt Larson's, and I won't tell them.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Hospital  
A doctor comes out of the room sahking his head.  
Dr: I'm sorry there was nothing we could do. He's brain dead.  
Susan cries.  
Susan regains her stregth after a few moments.  
Susan: Can I see him?  
Dr.: Yes.  
Susan walks into the room holding Tommy.  
music starts to play in the back ground.  
In the arms of the angel  
may you fiiiinnndd some cofort here.  
You were torn from the wreckage of your silent revery  
in the arms of the angel   
may you fiinnnd some comfort here.  
Susan: Tommy, I love you and I want you to go to Heaven and be happy where there is no more nightmares and no more tears. I love you so I'm going to let you go. Just always remember that mommy loves you and she will always love you. Susan breaks down.  
Susan: tommy I'm going to save some other children with you. Ok?  
Susan walks out of the room pale and non-emotional.  
Susan: I want his organs donated.  
Dr: Okay we'll need to discuss it in my office.  
Susan turns to Auggie and Jules before leaving with the doctor.  
Susan: Promise me that you'll name your first son Tommy.  
Jules: I promise, and i hope that you will forgive me.  
Susan: it's not your fault and I blame you for nothing.  
Susan leaves.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Hospital  
Scott and Shelby are back in the bed.  
Scott: I wanna go home.  
Shelby: Me too.  
Dr. Norris steps in with the results of Scott's tests.  
Dr Norris: Scott, it seems like everything is fine and you will be released on Thursday.  
Scott: That's good news.  
Norris: If all goes well you'll start therapy on Monday.  
Shelby: Thank you so much.  
Dr. Norris: it was a pleasure. Maybe we could get you 2 to seperate.  
Shelby: not likely.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Home of Matt.  
Maxi: Maybe I should head back to the hotel.  
Matt: it is 1:00 in the morning.  
Maxi: Yep, time to go,but do you think we could stop by the hospital?  
Matt: Sure, if you want to you could stay here I have a guest bedroom.  
maxi: I would love to, but i'd never hear the end of it form Peter.  
Matt: Maybe some other time.  
Maxi: Maybe.  
Matt and Maxi head to the car and drive to the hospital.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Hospital  
Maxi and Matt arive at the hospital only to find all the Cliffhangers in the lobby, except scott and Shelby.  
Maxi: Why is everybody here?  
Daisy: Auggie and Jules were in a car accident. The little boy just died.  
Maxi runs over to Jules.  
Maxi: Are you gonna be okay?  
Jules: No. she starts crying agian. Maxi pulls jules and lets the tears for the Susan fall on her shoulder.  
Everybody just stood there in shook and disbelief.  
Maxi: It's gonna be ok Jules, I promise.  
Jules: I want to believe you, but it will never be okay for Tommy.  
Maxi allows the tears to stream down her face she had been holding it in for scott and now Jules and Auggie. Matt puts Maxi's head on his shoulder while the others come in for a hug. Just like they had done for Shelby and the millions of other times for the others.  
Maxi: Why can't we for once just be happy and healthy?  
Peter: We can be and one day we all will.  
Maxi: I can't stand this first Scott now Jules. Why?  
The question was left unanswered just like the billions of times they had all asked why them.  
music:  
We all seem so alone  
We all need to feel home.  
This time   
I'll let you go.  
This time I just need you to know  
that wherever you are   
I'll always beee there.   
Even through the years.  
Though I'll always be in the dark corner  
you'll see me there.  
Waiting to care.  
Just call out my name.  
Just caaalll my name.  
I'll run to you as fast as I can  
All you have to do is caaalll my name.  
And I'll be there just helping you out   
the best way I can.  
************************************************************************************************  
Later that night they all go to Scott's room. They all decide that this would be too much for them so the sad faces go off and the fake smiles go on.They all walk into the room.  
Maxi: Hey.  
Shelby: Wha't causin' the gloom and doom campers?  
Maxi: Nothin'. How are you guys?  
Scott: Great I'm getting out of here Thursday.  
Shelby: We're still working on the arrangements for him transferring, but we probably won't move until Scott's done with therapy.  
Peter: That reminds me Soph and I have good news too. We're adopting!  
Shelby: I thought you already had 150 kids or so. sarcastic.  
Peter: There names are Anna and Louise, they're Portagese.  
Sophie: Anna's 5 and Louise is 3.  
Scott: that's great.  
Auggie: Jules and I have a date August 4.  
Maxi: Matt, and I are officially dating.  
Shelby: Boy, that was tough to figure out.  
Jules: That's great!  
Kat: Hank and I are moving in together!  
Ezra: I feel left out. Daisy you wanna move in with me?  
Daisy: Ezra!!  
Ezra: no daisy I'm serious.  
Daisy: Can we talk about this later?  
Ezra: Ok.   
*************************************************************************************************  
Thursday. The Cliffhangers had all tried to move on, but it was hardest for Jules. She tried to be happy and filled with entusiasim, but knowing that a boy had been taking was eating her up inside.  
Scott: So Shel, this is it.  
Shelby: Yea, this is it.  
Scott: Are you nervous?  
Shelby: No, yes, maybe.  
Scott: Shel, it's okay.  
Shelby: I'm just worried about Jules she doesn't seem like jules.  
Scott: Wow.  
Shelby: What?  
Scott: Just that you notice the tiniest changes in people.  
Shelby: Ohh, I guess so.  
Scott: We haven't talked about where we're going.  
Shelby: I thought we could stay at the hotel till Saturday and then leave for Agnes on Sunday.  
Scott: What about college?  
Shelby: I need to see Jess and I thought that we had your schorlarship changed to Washington already.  
Scott: No, I thought we were staying here till i could play football agian.  
Shelby: Ohh.Now what?  
Peter walked up behind them.  
Peter: Why don't we all stay here till next week and then we can decide what to do?  
Scott: Why not?  
Shelby: Jess is why not.  
Peter: I'll fly here down.  
Shelby: That would be great, but only till next week, then she goes back.  
Peter: I'll have Curtis fly with her.  
Sophie: I'll call.  
*************************************************************************************************  
I'll try and have the next part out sooner, but i need more ideas. Please just review even if it's a negative. I don't mind, really. I know you have thought on everything so just tell me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
